life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eliot Hampden/@comment-26408254-20180201172656/@comment-101.235.76.89-20180201174018
If you are ignorant as he is, you would claim that he was 100% right about Rachel. But if you paid attention to his words and how he interpetted things, you wouldn't go with plain logic. He is ignorant than not, and was trying to have Chloe turn against Rachel (because of his jealousy). 90% of his words were complete strawmening, 10% of his words could be right but only accidentally (Chloe's risking her life, and Rachel's being 'fake') Actually he didn't even know if he was right, he didn't know about Rachel fully,didn't even care about Chloe. He was throwing those words just to have Chloe all to himself. With his actions, he also delegitimized his message anyway. His being accidentally right at two points about Rachel doesn't save his ass. The most points he makes against Rachel are utterly laughable when you stop and think about them,though. Lots of strawmening... 1)Chloe got a black eye the night she hung out with Rachel: Chloe had her skirmish with the louts before Rachel came along. Not only that, Rachel got involved out of genuine concern for Chloe. Just think of what might have happened if she wasn't there to provide the distraction Chloe uses to get away. A black eye would have been the least of what she suffered. So not only is Elliot wrong about what happened, he demonizes Rachel when in fact she was the angel who came swooping to Chloe's rescue. He could be thanking Rachel, not making up reasons to try and force Chloe not to be friends with her. 2)Chloe got expelled from Blackwell because of Rachel who escaped punishment: Rachel has a squeaky clean record whereas Chloe has racked up a list of offenses longer than my arm. No kidding Chloe suffered a far more dire punishment for what happened. And Rachel didn't get away with skipping class. She lost her position as the principal's assistant and would even have been forced to drop the play if Chloe didn't take the fall for her, something Chloe did purely of her own choice. Oh and Rachel also tried to shield CHLOE when she realized how serious the situation was. Anyway, the only reason Chloe gets expelled is because Ray Wells wanted to save money by taking away her scholarship. Come on, the reasons he gives for coming down so hard on Chloe are complete and utter garbage. It's her fault that Victoria tried to cheat by copying her homework? She deserves to be punished for what Drew did to Nathan while Drew gets away with it because he's on the football team? By the end of that scene, it's safe to say that I'd totally lost respect for Wells. He was out to get her and would have done so one way or another. 3)Rachel made Chloe take part in a play she didn't want to be in: Now he's just clutching at straws. Rachel asked Chloe to be a substitute Ariel because the actress playing that character couldn't make it and Chloe said yes. It was her choice and she chose to take part in a harmless play as a favor to her dear friend. End of story. If Chloe hadn't agreed, the play would have been ruined for everyone who put so much effort into rehearsing and sewing costumes for that one night. So if anything, Elliot should think Chloe was a hero for doing that. And guess what? Even though Chloe was a reluctant spirit at first, she ended up being over the moon to have been involved! That moment she shared on stage with Rachel is probably one of her most treasured memories and Elliot wants to tarnish that magic out of pure jealousy because she was smiling so sweetly at Rachel instead of him. 4)Chloe has started hanging out with criminals now that she's friends with Rachel: Chloe has been going to Frank for pot long before Rachel entered her life. And if Elliot doesn't know that, I guess he doesn't know Chloe half as well as he thinks he does. Which is the whole problem. He doesn't give a damn about Chloe the actual person who has her own thoughts and feelings. He's purely invested in the Chloe he's built up as his rebellious girlfriend inside his own imagination. And when she refuses to play along with the script he's written, guess what? He turns nasty. The final confrontation Chloe has with Elliot in the office? He's not concerned for her! He's enraged! Spitting with fury because his fantasy about him being the only person she can trust is being derailed by reality! He'll do anything to make her conform to her role in his imaginary world, not matter how loudly he has to scream or what he has to break! Just like...oh I don't know...an abusive partner! 5)Chloe broke into someone's house because of Rachel: Rachel asked Chloe to go there and provided her with a key to the front door. Rachel never asked her for go fight drug dealer for me!! it was Chloe's decision at the end of the day. And Elliot's the person who went in there without permission. If he was worried she might get in trouble, he'd insist that they both leave as soon as possible. Instead he takes advantage of the fact that the Ambers won't be coming home anytime soon, cornering Chloe in a room and locking the door so she can't escape. Really? This is the behavior of someone who's worried about her? At the end of the day, even if Rachel was a really bad influence, it's none of his business. He had no right to lock her against to the room and demand her affection (that's not even act if you care about someone) Hence why his ass got btfo'd by the game.